In the Heat of the Moment
by Fenris242
Summary: Set during the kiss in Half Wit....This is the way I would have liked that scene to finish....unfortunately the writers of House didn't see things the same way.....Total Smut Fic


**A/N: okay so I was going to update A Planned Delay today...but this fic idea just popped into my head...i've been wanting to work with the whole kiss scene from half wit, but just never got the great idea until today...a local radio station is running their entire music collection from a-z by song title...i happened to be listening while they were airing the h's this afternoon...asia's heat of the moment was on, and this just jumped right into my head...i'm not usually one to just write smut and no back story, but i couldn't resist this...i hope you guys enjoy this and i DO plan to get a chapter for planned delay and fantasy island out in the next day or so...please read and review like always...**

**-Fen**

* * *

He felt her hand move from the side of his face. It trailed down his body and he could tell that it was headed for the pocket of her lab coat. He readjusted his position and snaked a hand inside her lab coat and under the hem of her blouse. Running his hand around her waist and to the small of her back, she lost herself in the moment and dropped the needle she had just pulled from her pocket.

Her lips were still on his, only now it seemed more like his lips were on hers. He had pulled her close after wrapping his arm around her.

She allowed her hands to travel down the length of his body and curl around his back. She ran her hands up his back and he shivered slightly at the motion. This brought a smile to her lips, and the feeling of her lips smiling, caused his to do the same.

His cane dropped from his hand and fell to the floor as he put both of his hands under her lab coat. The lab coat at least shielded him slightly, as no one, if they were watching, would be ale to see what those hands were doing.

Slowly, he backed them up and turned them slightly. Her body moved effortlessly with his. He backed himself up against his desk so that he could rest the majority of his weight against it.

His hands still under her lab coat, he pulled her closer to him. His mouth never leaving hers. His hands slipped down, and grasped the backs of her thighs tightly.

He pulled her up his body. With her toes off the ground and her body halfway up his, she was just above eye level with him. Once he released her slightly, she let her knees fall on the top of the desk, effectively causing her body to straddle his.

His hands ran down the backs of her legs, and stopped momentarily in the crooks of her knees, then traveled back up her body.

It was her turn to shiver this time as his hands made their way up her body and her blouse. He let travel all the way up and forced them under the black lace bra she was wearing.

Gently caressing her nipples and breasts, he reveled at the moan that escaped her mouth.

House pulled his mouth from hers, but only to allow his tongue to travel down her jaw line, and down her neck. He nipped at her collarbone, causing her to wince slightly in pain. Carefully, he kissed the nipped areas worked his way back up her neck to her mouth, his never pausing their ministrations.

Cameron tried tipping her head back, but one of House's hands emerged from under her lab coat and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her mouth to stay with his.

Cameron's hands moved down House's body and began to fiddle with the buckle on his belt. Once the buckle was removed, she tugged at the snap and zipper. Taking a page out of his book, one of Cameron's hands snaked into House's pants to grasp his ever-hardening erection. Her other hand pushed his pants down, as best she could get them with their current position at the desk.

House took Cameron's actions as his cue. Both of his hands, once again disappeared under her lab coat. This time his hands moved to the clasp on her slacks, which he made quick work of, then pushed down on her pants.

Cameron pulled back for a moment and stared at House.

He thought for a moment that she was coming to her senses; while she thought he might be coming to his. House moved to claim her mouth again, but Cameron pushed him back. "Condom?" She whispered. She didn't want to interrupt their moment, but she also didn't want to take any chances.

House reached back across his desk. His book bag was sitting there. He reached and stretched, and finally got it in his grasp. He pulled it closer, and unzipped the front pouch with one hand, while his other hands slid against Cameron's clit. She moaned in response and pushed down against his erection, which only caused House to stumble with the zipper.

Finally he was able to get the pouch unzipped, and pulled out the black package. Bringing it to his mouth, he ripped the corner off and pulled the condom out. He tossed the now empty package onto the desk and was about to put the condom on, when Cameron's gentle hands took the object from him.

She removed herself from the desk and House's lap. His heart skipped a beat as he thought that she was toying with him. It was just cruel to take a guy this far and not follow through.

His heart skipped yet another beat as she knelt on the floor in front of his and placed the condom in her mouth. She moved forward and took his length into her hot mouth, putting the condom on.

It was House's turn to let his head fall back and let a moan escape. He was about ready to cum at just that simple movement. What the hell was he going to do once he was inside her?

Cameron rose from the floor and repositioned herself in House's lap again. With one swift movement, she forced him inside her. House grabbed her waist and pushed her against him hard. He loved the feel of being inside her.

He thrust into her as she plunged down against him. Their rhythm was flawless, and it didn't take long for their climaxes to work up.

House felt her inner walls tightening against him as he thrust into her. He pushed one final time as she plunged down against him, his making its way between their bodies to gently squeeze her clit.

He was forced to put his other hand on the small of her back as she climaxed and almost fell of the desk from arching her back.

House pushed into her as hard as he could, and let his seed spill into the orange jacket it was wearing.

Cameron leaned forward and rested her head against House's chest, both of them panting for air.

House's hands went to either side of Cameron's face, and forced her to look at him. He leaned forward and claimed her lips one last time, before pulling back. "Foreman and Chase's lips aren't going to get so close now that I know your plan." House said, motioning to the spot on the floor where the needle that Cameron had dropped lay.


End file.
